bigwindupfandomcom-20200214-history
Takaya Abe
Takaya Abe (阿部 隆也 Abe Takaya) is the main and most experienced catcher on Nishiura High School's baseball team, as well as one of the team's vice-captains (the other one being Sakaeguchi). As such, he forms the team's battery with Ren Mihashi. Background Abe is the team's catcher and also one of their better batters, coming from a long line of catchers. His skills as a catcher were developed during middle school, when he played in the Seniors league. Abe was paired with a talented pitcher named Haruna, whose pitches were so hard and lacking in control that he was constantly covered in bruises. However, he persevered, knowing that if he could catch Haruna's pitches, he would be the starting catcher for sure. Although he succeeded, Abe soon began resenting Haruna, who strictly refused to throw more than 80 pitches per game, even if it meant walking out in the middle of a critical game situation, and in little to no occasions followed Abe's signs (not necessarily not wanting to, but rather not being able to due to his crappy control). Because of this, Abe initially values Mihashi for his obedience, desire to stay on the mound, and control. However, he comes to also appreciate just how much work Mihashi puts in baseball, and is determined to win games using Mihashi's pitching and prove to him that he is a good pitcher. Appearance Abe.gif Abe has spiky, raven hair and dark gray-green colored eyes. Most of the time, he has a poker face on him. Takaya is shown wearing the baseball uniform almost whenever on screen, a little number of times seen in casual clothes (at home), or school's general uniform (during breaks). Personality Abe is a serious and mature character, whose short temper is often inadvertently provoked by Mihashi's stuttering and annoying personality. He is very strategically-minded and initially values Mihashi for his obedience in the team's games. Abe also becomes determined to win games using Mihashi's pitching and prove to him that he is a good pitcher. Abe is noted to have a loud voice, even when laughing, which intimidates not only Mihashi, but sometimes his other teammates too, such as Oki, who admitted that Abe intimidated him, as wellSakitama (S2). However, when this is pointed out to him, he takes great pains to be more patient with Mihashi and speak more gently. He was charged by Momoe to look after Mihashi, and he takes this very seriously, constantly monitoring Mihashi's practicing, what he is eating, his weight, and how much sleep he's getting, which causes Izumi to note that he's very bossy. Abe is also a driving force on the field, generally shouting out instructions to his teammates during play and closely analyzing the opposition. He uses this habit to his advantage, as he is very good at predicting which of Mihashi's pitches will cause a batter to strike out. Despite his seriousness, he is easily moved to tears, especially by Mihashi's past or being thanked by him. He is also a bit of a worrywart as he always fusses over his teammates' conditions, but he takes it to another level when it comes to Mihashi, as pointed out by Haruna who called him an overprotective idiot . Relationships Ren Mihashi Abe and Mihashi are currently working together to have a proper battery. In the beginning, Mihashi relied too much on Abe and believed that he was only a good pitcher if Abe was the catcher. However, when Abe was injured, they both realized that they need to rely on each other. They are currently working on learning how to trust each other completely. But, as time goes on, Abe starts to become more protective of Mihashi and cares for him, even getting upset when Mihashi ignores and doesn't talk to him to the point of getting angry. Azusa Hanai Along with Coach Momoe, Hanai and Abe work together to analyze data and work on strategies. There are times when Abe teases Hanai, like when he said to not give up when Hanai was going up for the lottery. It is worthy of note that both Hanai and Abe were annoyed by Mihashi's personality in the beginning, opposite to the rest of the team which thought nothing of it. Kōsuke Izumi Izumi is often annoyed with Abe's antics towards Mihashi and has noted that Abe is bossy. Kazutoshi Oki Oki is noted to feel scared of Abe, especially when he raises his voice. Motoki Haruna In the Seniors' league, Abe was paired up with Haruna. He would throw all out to Abe, which caused Abe to get many bruises because of his bad control. At first, Abe felt grateful for being paired up with him, but later began resenting him after he filled up all the bases and stepped off because of his 80 pitch limit. Due to this, Abe calls Haruna "the worst" for being the ace, and starts ignoring him once he enrolls in Nishiura. Both sides maintain a certain level of antagonism towards each other even after they retired from the Seniors league, as Haruna immediately looks down on Mihashi after finding out he is Abe's battery mate, while Abe is determined to prove Mihashi is a better pitcher than Haruna. Their relationship slightly improves after Haruna apologizes to Abe for his attitude during their Seniors' league days, though Abe still remains rather abrasive when talking to Haruna. While they become less hostile to each other as the series progresses, their petty fights still carry over to the match between Nishiura and Musashino. Misae Abe Takaya's mother is sometimes seen at Nishiura's games along with the other parents of the club members even though she doesn't have a burning adoration for baseball like her husband, though she is much more familiar with the baseball rules compared to the other parents. Misae also dotes more on Takaya's younger brother, Shun, as she will prioritise going to his match over Takaya's. However, Takaya appears to be unconcerned by this. Takashi Abe Takaya and his father would watch baseball matches together and Takashi would help Takaya make strategies. After meeting Mihashi, Takashi questions Takaya about his relationship with Mihashi and states that if Takaya thinks his relationship with Mihashi is fine, then his friendships probably don’t mean a lot. Takashi tries to make Abe and Mihashi closer together, like by mentioning that they should use first names to address to each other. It is also noted that Takaya comes from a long line of catcher, which would make Takashi himself a former catcher. Quotes * (To Mihashi) "I like you, not just as a pitcher. I mean, you’re making such an effort!" * (About Mihashi) "Back then, I thought we couldn't change his weak-heartedness, and I thought it didn't have to change. I thought that as long as he didn't shake off my signs, I didn't care what his personality was like." * (To Hanai, about Mihashi) "Am I the only one who wants to punch him sometimes when I look at him?!" * (To Mihashi) "I will make you a true Ace!" * (About Mihashi) "You're a good pitcher, even though you irritate me and piss me off." * (To Mihashi and Tajima) "It's Takaya. Takaya. Not Abe, but Takaya." Trivia * Takaya (隆也) means "To Be Prosperous" and Abe (阿部) means "Corner Division." * Abe prefers people with nice skin and a light complexion but unlike most of his Nishiura teammates, he and Suyama do not have any fantasies on girls since they both find it gross. * About two teams were seen talking about Takaya's choices in leads, as he often begins with two balls. References Navigation Category:Catchers Category:Characters Category:Nishiura High School Category:Seniors League Category:Male Characters Category:Abe Family Category:Todakita Middle School